This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Conventional agricultural combines include a header leading the combine, having a forward gathering portion and a feederhouse portion which contains elements for processing crop material and/or transferring the crop material from the gathering portion to the body of the combine. In the body of the combine, the grain is separated from the chaff and straw, collected, and thereafter unloaded via an auger. Such combines have a variety of designs.
Various systems have been developed that serve to automate various vehicle functions, with such functions including vehicle speed, implement adjustments, vehicle turns, etc. These systems typically involve a user or operator setting these functions outside of the vehicle. In many cases, once a set of functions is defined, they cannot be changed or adjusted on the fly. Such systems are not capable of adapting to objects or boundaries that the vehicle may approach during use. Additionally, such systems often execute individual sequences based upon the vehicle's distance or an implement's distance from an end-turn, without taking into account boundary lines or other obstacles. Lastly, such systems often require the use of a separate personal computer or device in the cab of the vehicle, meaning that expensive, space-consuming equipment must be stored in the cab even if the equipment only performs a single task.